Feeling Ruins
by ScarletAnnVolturi
Summary: Bella is the sister of the Salvatore brothers. She gets captured by some southerner vampires and taken to the Volturi. The moment Edward looks her in the eye his world is never the same again. But its not that easy...she is a ripper. She has her emotions off and doesn't care about anyone. Will Edward get her to turn it back on? Will she love Edward? Will the Volturi approve? Read!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first FanFic so I like constructive criticism but I hate rude comments. So try to be easy on me. I'm just glad I am out of school. Happy Summer Vacation!**

**Edward's Pov**

I plastered a fake smile on my face. Something I had been doing for over a century now. Especially when we were around humans. I doubt that they would take my always frowning in boredom easily. They I would hear their thoughts on it. Some would be mad, scared and uncalm. Some would be curious but not curious enough to curious enough. Haven't you ever heard the saying?

_'curiosity killed the cat'._

It was best for humans not to get to close. Their instincts told them to say away from us but sometimes their instincts went haywire and they told themselves that they wanted us no matter who or what we were. Just because to them we looked 'beautiful'.

'More like 'beautiful' killers.'

I mentally flinched at that harsh thought. I wouldn't use the definition of 'beautiful' on myself. That is probably the last thing we were but I couldn't deny that we were killers.

I gave Carmen, Kate, Irina and...Tanya a hug. 3 of the 4 of them understood it meant nothing but a friendly welcome...the other one on the other hand wanted it to mean something more. I quickly removed my self from Tanya's arms and prevented my eyes from meeting hers.

I wished nothing bad on Tanya but I couldn't be with her. What felt for her wasn't love. She deserved love but I couldn't love her. She is a good person but not the person for me. Not that I thought that I was better then her just not made for her.

"So Edward-" She was cut off by Maggie from the Irish coven to my luck.

"Oh how are you Edward? Good I hope." Maggie said, giving me a meaningful look. Thank goodness she was one of my small handful good friends,who was coming to and save me.

"Very good. Thank you for asking. What about you?" I said turning my back on Tanya and facing Maggie.

" -" Maggie kept talking but I was focused on Tanya's retreating thoughts.

I felt less like a gentleman for doing that but I knew she wouldn't hold it against me. I heard Maggie groan and I stared at her, confused.

She nodded to the front door of the Voturi's throne room. I turned to look and seen 5 southern covens. Great.

You see, I don't mean to be rude but the southern covens are not very good company to keep. They are crude and love to start fights. They will turn on you in a second if they feel threatened.

Carlisle had a pained look on his face. He wanted them here no more than I did and neither did the rest of the covens. Aro definitely didn't want them here but of course welcomed them. I flinched as they walked by me.

"Aro we would like to show you something." said the coven leader whose name I never bothered to know.

I felt the Volturi guard tense at their words. They were very protective of their master. Aro looked suspicious but nodded for them to continue.

"I don't know how this would even be possible but there is a new race of vampires! Or this maybe the original one of her kind."

It turned quiet. Aro chuckles loudly along with the rest of us. The thought of there being another race was amusing.

"Fine if you don't believe me then here is her body." He gave a signal and the door were open.

A man carried in the body of a young woman about my age. Or the age I threw slump body to the ground. She had no pulse. Aro stared at the coven leader in disgust. I didn't get a good look at the woman because her long, brown hair covered her face.

"It's a dead body."

"Yes, well we had to put her down by snapping her neck because the girl was running like a bat out of hell."

"Humans die by getting their necks snapped." Aro raised an eyebrow.

"Yes but humans can't run-"

"Alright enough of the nonsense. Do you real want us to believe the stupidity of this conversation?" Caius seethed. It took so little to get him worked up.

"Y-Yes." The coven leaders voice faltered seeing how,what he was trying to convince us was impossible.

"May we please stop this argument?" Aro's wife agreed with Caius but used much kinder words.

"Yes Dear. We will be removing this body right no-" Aro started off only to be interrupted when the body on the ground was no longer there.

The coven leader was thrown into the wall and one of the boys was on the ground with the young woman, that was supposed to be dead mind you, ripping his throat out before any of us had the chance to react. She took the head off of the boy on the ground before turning to the other one he flashed up. She moved so fast...so gracefully. He pulse was pumping slowly. So slowly a normal human would be in a coma to have their heart beating this slowly.

"Never snap my neck." She growled at the remaining pieces of the boy on the ground.

She sensed everyone around and turned to stare at the southern coven.

"The Volturi? You took me to the volturi. What the hell do you think they are going to do to me?" She laughed at him as if he was the most pathetic thing in the world to her. And he might have been.

Jasper was about to have a panic attack. I knew by his thoughts. He couldn't get a read on her emotions. Its like she didn't feel anything. She didn't care that she had just killed a boy who was 16. She turned to stare at the many covens in front of her. The word stare didn't quite get it right. More like give a cold, death glare to us. I tried to read her mind but it was impossible. What exactly was she? It was the question roaming around in everyone's head.

"We can do a lot to you..." Aro tried to hide his amazement with little success but trailed off not knowing what to call her.

"Bella and I doubt it. You see, kill me and you might as well sign your own death certificate. I go down and you come with me."She told him truthfully forgetting the man she had just thrown into a wall not even 2 minutes ago.

"Oh really and who would be there to avenge you?" Aro asked, trying to get answers out of her without cracking in anger.

"It would be the one who makes _your_ hair stand up on the back of _your_ neck. The one who allows you to be in charge of these..._vampires_, if that's what you want to call yourself along with the rest of them. I call you all a danger to _my_ race." Bella said coldly, looking around at us in disgust.

"How can you be so sure of that,girl? That he or she would beat us at our own game?" Caius asked, thinking that he had outsmarted her.

"How can it be your game when he has been playing much longer then you have." She raised an eyebrow.

"How would you know that?" Aro asked.

"Know thy enemy." She simply replied with a hint of an ancient Italian accent ringing in her voice as she said the word 'thy'.

"Is that what we are to you? An enemy?" Marcus asked.

"You were only made to cause my race trouble. Something that you have been since you were made. Too much of a disgrace to even be called a vampire. Tsk,tsk, tsk...sloppy killers." Bella shook her head. Aro was shocked at what she had said.

"What? Didnt expect that one? Yes all vampires were made intentionally. It's just my race was made for a better cause then yours." She said, I was getting a little tired of her putting our kind down.

"And what would those intentions be?" Aro said, hoping to keep her talking.

"For our race it was protection." She replied.

"And ours?"

"I told you. To cause our race trouble." Bella rolled her eyes.

"And how would you know?"

"I do my research. You get a little curious along the years." She smirked but we could see she wasn't going to be saying anything else.

"Felix, Demitri take our guest to a spare room." Aro waved them over.

"Yes Master." They said in unison.

Bella coughed the word 'dogs'. They snarled which she returned. She turned and they led her down the aisle that separated covens. The southerners stared at her with hate burning in their eyes but did not make a moved against her, not knowing what kind of tricks she had up her sleeve.

She was dressed well. Not it rags. Bella was a very beautiful woman.

She caught my eyes and in that instant everything change. In that moment my world had shifted and it surrounded her. Her eyes went blank but she blinked fast and shook her head, giving me a glare. That didn't scare me at all.

She walked with her head up, much like a queen as people bowed down her. She looked like one. The most beautiful queen that I had ever seen. She had black curls that shaped themselves around her heart-shaped face perfectly. High check-bones and full red lips. Brown eyes that seemed to go on forever when I looked in to them. Translucent skin. Every hair was in place. Clothing slightly wrinkled from her trip off the ground.

They made it to the door and it opened for her.I watched her disappear behind it. I knew that everything had changed for me. My family seemed to notice it but I was too busy wishing she would return back into the room to care what they thought.

She would be the death of me, I knew that much about her.

******####**

**What did you think? Like it, love it, hate it? Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to Lutz0508 and jyoung for your reviews. Alright the reason I couldn't update this chapter sooner was because every time I tried to save it into my computer it would screw up and for some reason when I clicked on it to edit it the page would come up blank. So I tried that twice and I had a pretty great chapter written up twice and it was saved twice.**

**Anyways lets hear the Ripper's point of view of her kidnapping.**

**Bella's pov **

I walked out of the bar that held nothing that I hadn't already seen before. I was bored of the company in there. I had seen it all before. Men drugging girls drinks, whether they were whores or just girls who hadn't planned on getting 'laid'.

The innocents would wake up in a cheap hotel room ,that the man or men would 'generously' get before seducing her, with her clothing strewn everywhere and blood staining the sheets. The promise ring that she had gotten from her daddy would have to come off. She would be so scared...maybe too scared to tell her parents. Scared she might have an STD or herpes or worst be pregnant.

The whores would be labeled right when they were seen. They would wake up with their panties around their ankles in the back of an old gas station. They would have passed on Aids to the guy. Then again they would have used condoms with the whore to make sure he didn't attach himself to her in anyway other then you know what I mean. He would be so paranoid that he would take the condom with him.

I shook my head and pulled my leather jacket tighter around me and walked like a queen. I smirked as I heard the sounds of my heels click against the pavement bounce off the buildings of New Orléans. I had walked off of the busiest street...Bourbon street...it was the same as it was the last time I was here.

Bright lights and beads. Bright colors and liquor. During the prohibition I came her for a while. It was known for its bootleggers. It was beautiful. Too bad I was much too emotionless to really appreciate it. Oh well.

The old me would have flinched at that thought. This me thought back to how her brothers tried to change her back instead of adapting to her. Accepting her. She spit angrily and huffed. They were supposed to be on her side no matter who or what she was. What she did. They were supposed to love her not compare her to the slut bitch that had them under her spell 487 years ago.

I was not her. Katherine. I was Isabella Marie Salvatore. Katherine had been running for so long that she was afraid of her own shadow. Me on the other hand, I was afraid of nothing. I had nothing to be afraid of because unlike Kathrine I didn't turn on my so-called friends and make them enemies, that is if they didn't die. I didn't have friends. Didn't need them. They did nothing but drag you down. I had acquaintances but that was it.

That's right. I felt nothing. I didn't feel pity, sadness, anger. I explained that to Damon, my oldest brother, but he threw in my face that I didn't feel happiness either. Stefan thought that he knew me so well. That I was much better then this. I reminded him that this could be the best part of me.

They tried but nothing worked. They felt that I really didn't have anything t come back to and they were right but that wasn't the reason I was this way. I was this way because vampires kill. Its what we're best at. We are monsters. Not good people. Its not worth the time playing human. I mean it can be fun sometimes but after awhile it gets boring. You do the same thing over and over again.

I was 4 blocks away from where I was staying for the time being until I heard a loud bang come from the ally. Just a cat, maybe...? Yeah right with my luck it will probably be a couple of rapists. Boys there is no way in hell you are going to get this. I am so not in the mood right now.

I sensed something more. A very bad presence. A presence that went against nature just like I did. A nonhuman presence. One that was like me but at the same time wasn't. A type of vampire. Yes there was 2 types of vampires. I couldn't tell if it was a newborn or not but who cares if it was? Their race had absolutely no self-control.

Dangerous. Thats all they were. They didn't know about us but we knew of them. They walked out of the shadows slowly and cat-like. They were very beautiful I wont deny that. A predator hunting its prey. Think again. Their was about 20 of them. Great. I definitely wasn't getting out of here unscathed.

I felt my jaw clench and I got into my hunting pose. They smirked thinking I was just a silly first two that lunged at me I jumped up and blocked their attacks with ease. Stupid, untrained hunters. They stared at me in shock and I took that distraction to my advantage.

I knocked four to the side quickly until I was tackled by what I suppose was one of the coven leaders. I grunted and hastily got back to my feet until I was grabbed from behind. I did everything I could think of to get out of the situation I was in but it didn't work. They were much too stronge. Finally one just snapped my neck.

I internally let out a strangled breath. I was awake and I could hear everything they were staying. I was waiting for the right time to get up and rip off their heads. They thought I was dead. Well technically I was but how wrong they were.

I loved how speechless I left them when I was out of the place I should have been in and head two head off in the same minute. I let them know my distaste for their race before allowing them to lead me out.

I locked eyes with a bronze-haired vampire with butterscotch colored eyes. Topaz if you will. His gaze made me feel warm inside. That couldn't happen. No way in hell would that happen. I beat back that tingling feeling. I glared at him and turned away to look forward. I would not take interest in something like one of them.

They led me to a room on one of the highest floors and the less sharpest objects. Like I would kill myself over them. It was beautifully decorated. Dark reds and blacks colored the room. One of the men stayed in the doorway and stared at me. I raised one eyebrow through the vanity mirror.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing...umm...the red dress is what you will be wearing tonight." He said point to the blood corset dress hanging from a hanger.

I nodded and stared pointedly at him. Wanting to be left alone. He took the hint and left the room in silence. I tried to think of a way to get out of this hellhole.I told my brothers to leave me alone. So it would be a good 14 days before they came to find me.

I found a brush and went through my tangles with it. My mind drifted to the bronze-haired boy sith the topaz eyes. Damn him. How could he make me feel this way. He was beautiful. Cheek bones well defined. chiseled chest seen through his t-shirt.

If my brothers found out what kind of effect that HE had on me they would most likely think he held the key to letting my emotions out. This could not happen. I didn't want it to. If it did I could be ruined. I fell in love with NO ONE! And just because I was captured that would not change.

Oh great not its like a sappy movie where the girl is supposed to hate the guy but she ends up loving him. This 'love story' was not going to have a happy ending like in the movie. I would be out of here and he would mate with someone else. I would forget him.

I had to. It was the best thing for everyone. I didn't want a mate. A mate would want you to feel something and I didnt want my emotions on. I would not let him ruin me. I didnt even know his name and I knew he would be the death of me.

That's if I let him. Dammit. This did no good for me. I can't accept this. I would never allow this to control my life. I pulled my hair back into a side braid and stared at my reflection. I scoffed.

I knew I was beautiful. I had long dark curls, full red lips and blemish-free completion, big round brown eyes. What every guy wanted to see. I could be the good little faithful girl that guys would take to meet their parents and loved him in the day but I could also be the slut that they would see later on, the one that loved him in the night.

Feeling, in my point of view, ruined people. It made you feel bad or guilty for little things like tripping people. Hurting people's feelings. Stupid stuff like that. What if I hurt the bronze-haired boy's feelings? What am I doing? I shouldn't care. I was about 4 inches away from actually caring...

I thought I was going to go into hyperventilation. What the hell was happening to me. Its like I can't breath and I was being held under by a giant force. This couldn't happen to me. My heart could not be revived by anyone...especially by one of _them_.

**Plan A:** Stay away from the bronze-haired boy whose name I have absolutely no interest in knowing.

It was...the usual plan that girls made up when they know they shouldn't like/love a boy/man. Uh-oh. I was acting like a schoolgirl. Next thing I know I would be giggling and blushing. I slapped my forehead. What was becoming of me?

**What did you thing? Review please.**

**Scarlet~Ann~Volturi**


	3. Chapter 3

**It Bella's pov again. I hope you all like it. Check out my new story 'I can't admit I love two guys' if you like that TV show Teen Wolf.**

**Bella's pov**

I decided to get ready for whatever was happing tonight. One of the guards claimed it was to start at 7:00 and it was 5:58. I found and brush to run through my tangled curls until they were soft and silky. There were tons of hairs pieces and jewlery in the draws of the vanity. Make up and purfume on top.

I made sure that my hair was parted down the middle perfectly before grabbing chunks of it from each side and clipping it up with with a red clip. I coated my eyelids with simple red eyeshadow and black mascara on my eyelashes. Smeared on some bright red lipstick.

I took the red dress off of the hanger and stared at it. It was a simple strapless corset dress. You have got to be kidding me. I wasn't one for corsets but sucked it up and wore them anyways. I was glade when they finally went out of style. Very tight fitting around my torso showing my curves one perk to wearing a corset dress I guess. It was much like a dress girls wore at those silly sweet 16's. I put on some silver heels and added dimond earing in my ears with a necklace and braclet to match. I sprayed some purfume on and I was ready.

7:20. Fashionable late. Two men came to escort me to the throne room. They looked out of breath when they seen me. I was aware of the affect had on men and women. I stared foward and took a deep breath once we were there and they open the doors for us.

I slowly walked in, hardly at ease. I had my jaw clenched and an icy glare imprinted on my face as I took in their presence with obvious distaste. I took a seat at the table reserved for me that was in the middle of the room but far away from the covens though they could see me.

They watched me with intense eyes. I stared down at the deep crimson table cloth. I thought I would have a bit of fun. I peeked into little Jane's mind and seen a bunch of memories of Demetri. I picked up the red wine laced with blood and took a drink to hide my smirk. This was going to be a fun eventful unforgettable night.

I slid back in to her mind. Janes mind was full of torture and pain. Everything that she cause people to feel. Everything you wouldn't expect a little girl like to be harboring in her head. Jane didn't like me just because I hated her kind. She hated the way Demetri was staring at me.

She may be old but she needs help when it comes to men. They are all the same. She thinks that she is nothing like those girls you see in highschool who have a major crush until she gets her heart crushed. She will learn. Everyone goes through it. Even me. At one time I let a guy push me around. He much stronger then me. He is the one who turned me. He controled me. He dictated ever move I made. And when he left I felt broken. I had relyed on him to pull me through the life of a vampire but he was dead.

I betrayed every one of my morals that ever stood. Betrayed my father who stabbed me in the back also. I think back into my history and realize that my life wasn't all it cracked up to be. Not that anyone here would ever know about that. They couldn't. They would use that against me.

The thing that really hurt me then was when I found out that every person I cried for, every person's death that I blamed myself, they weren;t reallt dead at all. It 'hurt' but it also proved my point. 'Love' doesnt' exsit. I thought I loved Alexander and maybe I did but that love was based of a trust that Alexander used to his advanges for a while until he got bored and stepped all over the trust.

My parents and Alexander were vampires. I didn't know that until they decided they needed something from me. Whether it was an invention or a moon stone it was still someting. When I thought my life was full they come in and tear it apart with their presence. I gave it too them to keep the peace. What a joke huh? I tried to save the humans and now look at me. I was killing off humans. Hey maybe whenI got my emotions back on the would be my new Logo.

'SAVE THE HUMANS!'

It would be like those protests.

'SAVE THE WALES!'

I was actually in some of those in what Damen, Stefan, Lexi, Erik, Rose and I called 'THE HIPPIE' years. Not as cheesy as you might think. The protests would great. Not as overly-drastic as the rebellions in the earlier days but thats a different story.

It was so easy for me to get bored of getting stared at. Believe me that happened a lot. My hand cupped my cheek and even though I was taught to keep my elbows off of the table I couldn't care less. I let out a bored sigh and the rouge vamps stared at me with careful observation.

"Careful. I might grow a magical zit on my face if you guys dont watch closely enough. I swear I am not that exciting. And if to you all I am then you have not lived." I said with wide sarcstic eyes.

I said that to every person who stared at me for too long. The whole 'take a pic it will last longer' was out to me even though it was somehow still around for humans.

"So, Isabella-"Aro started stating my name in somehow a fatherly tone.  
"Bella." I flinched.

"Whats wrong with the name that was given to you?" He asked.

"I am only called by that when I am in trouble."

"Well, I am going to call you Isabella." He insisted and I could do nothing but roll my eyes.

"Fine." I said stubbornly.

"How old are you?"  
"17" I answered without hesitation. He could tell that I wasn't going into how long I have been living.

"You race?" He asked.

"100 percent Italian with no additives or preservetives." I replied sounding like something you would hear off a Television orange juice commercial for worried mothers.

"Come fluente stai?" He questioned. **(A/N Meaning in Italian :'How fluent are you?")**

"Molto fluente, direi, ma poi di nuovo lingue hanno il loro modo di evolversi." I answered his question with ease much like an instinct. I didnt have to think about it. **(A/N Meaning:Very fluent, I'd say but then again languages have their way of evolving.)**

After her stopped questioning me I went back to Janes mind. I got an idea. As much as I hate to admit it, vampires around here had pretty good senses. Including the sense of smell just as my race does. They'd smell out of ordinary things. And I am pretty sure arousal made the top of that list. I wonder if Aro would excuse that embarassment.

I created a very vivid image of Demetri naked. Demetri, I will admit was pretty good looking just not my type. He seemed to be Jane's type though. I took that image and imprinted it into Jane's head. It wasn't as easy as it would have been if she were in my race but I managed to get it into her head. I broke through the stone rock wall of her head and put it there.

While I was in there I could feel every emotion she had. Hear every thought that had ever ran through her head. So when she past by that picture she couldn't help but feel aroused when meant I felt it. I quickly got out of there before it got bad.

I heard people clearing their thoarts and staring at Jane and she looked horrified. I took a long drink of my wine to hide the laughter I was holding in. Aro expression looked grim along with the others in that coven. While the other covens were trying to hold in either disgust or laughter.

"Jane I think you need a moment." Aro's wife commented and pointed to the door. I guess Caius couldn't say anything.

"LIttle sister that's the oldest trick in the book. Couldn't you come up with something a little more original?" I heard the voice of my brother Damen.

All hell would break loose.

**Like it? Like it not? I know this is a little small but I love cliffy's. She didn't expect Damen to show up for a while. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! New chapter obviously.**

**Read on!**

** Edward Cullens pov**

She didn't seem real. Too beautiful to be a person. Esme could see a real change in me since I seen Isabella. She wanted me to be happy but she wasn't sure what she thought of Isabella. It made me slightly angery but I knew that I couldn't question Esme's judgment.

Look at how Isabella acts. She acts so...confindinate. And not in a good way. In a way that lets people know that they'd better do what she says or she'll tear you head off...litterally. It didn't make me not have an instinct to protect her. In fact it only reinforced the instinct. She was a real danger magnet. She loved it. It didn't change my mind about her. She needed help that's all. She made some smart comments and spoke beautifully in Italian.

Jane had been...aroused and I had seen what it was about. Demetri...naked. Emmet asked and I had been forced to tell him. The whole family was laughing on the inside. What I didn't get was how Jane could produce such a vivid picture even though she had never seen him...that way before.

"Little sister that's the oldest trick in the book. Couldn't you come up with something a little more original?" A male's voice rang out. Little sister? Bella tensed up.

I turned to where the voice came from a seen, of course a man standing by the door along with eight other people beside him. He had black hair and similar features. Dark eyes. There was another man standing next him but he looked closer to Bella's age. Again dark hair and similar features but he had tree moss green eyes. The 3 were obviously related.

"Damen. Stefan. Elena. Caroline. Tyler. Bonnie. Rose. Alexander. And last but never least...Lexi. Goody." She said with sarcasm dripping in her voice. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

'More of her kind.' Aro said not sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Hello." They greeted Aro.

"Alright let's get to the chase. We came to bring Bella home. And if you try to keep us here or kill us we have back up, I am sure the Originals wouldn't like you killing off their blood lines." Damen says as he and the other man I am asuming is Stefan placed their hands on Bella shoulders which she roughly tried to beat off only to realize they weren't going to let go.

"Why should we?" Caius said flahing before them. In a split second he was on the ground groaning in pain.

"Because we weren't asking your permission." Damen stated and I looked around for Jane because she was the only one who could do that.

I'd seen a small dark skinned girl step forward, holding her hand up. "I can crush your skull in a second and not think about it. I doubt you or anyone else would like to try to mess with us."

Aro and Carlisle from what I could tell were intrigued by this girl. She was obviously human. So how could she do that? Caius was shamed in front of the people who had feared him. Infront of his own guards. Bella did nothing but watched.

"What do you plan to do when you return?"

"Get her emotions back on that for sure." Stefan said.

"Relax after that." A blonde girl with green eyes said.

"Oh hell no. You really think that I'll break? I know all your tricks." Bella said inspecting her nails. I didn't want her to leave.

"I am intrigued. I do ask you one favor. Will you do it here?" Aro asked and they shrugged.

"I always wanted to check out Italy at this time of the year." said a spikey haired brunette.

"Sure." They all agreed. Bella had a blank look on her face.

"I'm not breaking." She said stubornly.

"That's what you think." Damen said as he flashed beside her and stuck her with a needle filled with a liquid.

_'Damn that's gotta hurt' _he thought. I wanted to rush to her and make the hurting stop but she was passed out.

"Alright I need a steel chair with arm/hand clamps and leg clamps." Damen said.

"Oh of course. Felix, Demetri go." Aro sent them off.

"Hurry too!" Damen ordered.

They set the still unconcious Bella up in the chair as all of us watched. It was in front of a window the was heavily covered up with black curtains. When she regained conciousness by Damen slamming a fire extigisher on the ground next her, Bella tried to remove her hands from the steel but found she couldn't.

"Good your awake." He said smiling.

"You took my ring. I'm devestated. Now we both know that you brought something to lock me in as solitary so can I please go there instead?" She asked boredly.

"Well, since you want to then no." A blond said but she had brown eyes the other green eyed one was staring at Bella and about to break into tears.

Bella frowned.

"What not used to getting your way. How very Katherine of you." Said another man whose name was Alexander.

"You would know. Dont compare me to her. Katherine has been running for so long she is afraid of her own shadow. Unlike me who is afraid of nothing." Bella smirked at him. I could see that there was another story that was buried deep by the look she gave him.

"You should be." Rose said.

"Stefan, shed some light on the subject." Lexi said.

"Your not going to pull it." Bella said close to laughter.

"You dont think I will?" He asked next to the curtain and she shook her head.

"Nope. You love me too much to hurt me. Its like asking a little boy to kick his puppy." She said.

He gave her a look before ripping the curtain out of place and light poured in, hitting her left arm. She cried out in pain and I couldn't help but stand up only to be pulled down by Emmet who shook his head at me.

They left the curtain open until her arm started on fire Damen grabbed the fire extiguser and put it out. She was out of breath. Lexi bent down infront of her and looked her in the eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm doing what I do best. Saving you." Lexi smiled and Bella started yelling for her to stop.

None of us could understand what she was doing.

"I'm draining her. 6 months with out blood." Bella was panting. "1 year without blood." Her eyes got weak.

"2 years." her head was bowed down and her breathing was low and heavy. They finally unchained her. Damen picked her up and threw her to the ground. She hit it with a grunt and a thud.

He held out a blood bag for her. I was confused. She automatically took it. She ripped into it and started drinking. It didn't smell right everyone could tell. She spit it out, coughing and wretching. She mummured something.

"I didn't quite catch that. Speak a little louder." Even tough he had.

"I said I. AM. GOING. TO. KILL. YOU."She panted out.

"See! There's a little rage. Should have figured that would be the first emotion out of you." He was pleased with himself while I was sick to my stomach.

I felt two pairs of eyes on me. Rose's (Not his sister) and Elena's. I'm guessing they seen my reaction to Bella being in the sunlight with out her ring. They grabbed Bella and locked her in a steel valt. Rose came up and sat next to me.

"I see you staring at Bella." She said. She had a long-lost British accent.

"Everyone is." I confirmed looking around.

"Not like you though. You stare at her like you see a girl that can be much more then she is giving us. They see a monster. It tells me something."

"What?"

"That you are going to see her for what she is. You care too much about a girl you haven't met. Yet." She smirked.

"Huh?" I ask, not clear on the plan.  
"Your gonna met Bella. Your going to help us turn her emotions back on. It won't be because she loves 'll be because she loves you." She says standing up. "Aro. Do you have a dark room that we can take this vault to. I have a feeling she's going to be in their a while."  
"Yes." Aro said, pleased with the progress they made.

They followed Demetri, with the vault in tow.

"So you going to help?" Emmet asked, putting his arm around Rosalie who clearly thought that they should just put the girl down like a dog. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Yes."  
"I don't see why. You dont even know her." Rosalie snarled.

"Doesn't matter. Rose seems to think that I can help her." I said calmly.

"Well, Rose is wrong. This Bella girl is an emotionless insensetive bitch." Rosalie spat.

"Rosalie." Carlisle quieted her.

"Edward we just dont want to see you get hurt if you can't help her." Esme pats my hand on the table.

"I will be fine." My gaze softened.

"Esme and the rest of us dont want you getting attached to this girl more then you already are." Carlisle said.

"Again there is nothing to be worried about. I want to try." I said seeing Lexi waving me over.

I quickly jumped up and raced to her side.

'Wow. He must be eager to help.' Lexi thought.

'Very." I confirmed and she stared at me. "Our kind get special gifts. A talent that we bring from our human lives. Although it seems to get stronger as we turn. I am a mind reader." I gave her more information.

'Great.' She thought. 'Well, this could be a good thing. I will talk to you in my head okay?'

I nodded.

'Have a seat' she gestured to the chair next to her. 'Alright Rose tell's me of her suspisions of you.'

I nod.

'Well, you have to know some stuff about Bella.' She thought.

I nod again for her to continue.

'That means her past. Bella is known to our race as the ripper of Mona Rae. A ripper is a vampire of our race who doesn't his or her emotions on and kill just because they can. It makes them powerful. She is a ripper now but years ago around the 1920's she was known for her ripper ways. She could take out an entire village in under an hour. I guess now Bella is a little harder to break because of how old she is. That and she is very stubborn.' Lexi laughed at that thought.

Lexi seemed like a good person. She thought of how many times she had saved Bella's humanity. Of the first time she had gotten Bella drunk. The good times. In the 80's and most of the 90's that they spent their time getting drunk and going to concerts. Meeting famous bands. Traveling. Not having anything to look forward to.

I seen Bella in her memories that she was giving to me. Bella with soft doe brown eyes. Bella that cared for each and every person that came to her. She always tried to help them. A girl that was always good to people but never had really anything good in return. Not that she blamed anyone for that. She didn't blame her brothers for their infactuation with a woman that resulted in her immortality.

"Damon and stefan have always had their disagreements on how to protect Bella." Lexi said but in her mind she always sided with Stefan. I think Rose knew that and came over to us.

"You see Damon challenges her. Makes her question her belifs and morals. He is either a good thing for her or a bad thing but she loves him all the way. Stefan,well, Stefan his love is pure and he will always be good for her." Rose said, glaring at Lexi who returned it.

I thought that they were going to break out in a fight and start yelling:

"Team Damon!"  
"Team Stefan!"  
"So you see Edward. We need your help. You need to remind Bella. You need her to rely on you. Then we wait to see if she want to be saved." Caroline said stepping between the glaring girls.

"I see. And if I can't?" I asked.  
"We can sit here and play the 'if' game but we have to try." She said.

"So this is the guy you think can help save my sister." Damon says walking up.

"Yep. He seems devoted." Rose says.

"We shall see." He says, staring at me with narrowed eyes.

"He is very protective. If Bella wanted to commit sucide to save some people then she would. Stefan would repect her wishes. He wouldn't like them but he would repect them. Damon on the other hand would do whatever it takes to keep her safe and alive. Even if that meant tying her up and throwing her down a well for 50 some odd years." Caroline told me.

I raised one eyebrow and she shrugged.

"So when did you want to see Bella?" She turns to me.

"Well...um...when ever I can." I studder to her and she smiles warmly.

"In 1 hour. Be here." She says and walks away with Damon, Lexi, and Rose following her.

I let out a breath. 1 hour.

&*&  
Caroline's Pov (Just to see what she is thinking of Edward)

It was like one of those terrible but hilarious chick-flicks. Edward was sort of nerdy but still very pretty guy who stood in the shadows. Bella was a mean cheerleader. Together they ran hot and cold. Edward teaches Bella and she teaches him.

I knew he wouldn't take advange of her in her weak state. I don't even think that was ever his intention. I think she facinated him. I also think he is still a virgin . I mean he didn't even try to sneek a peek down my shirt. I'm sure if he were human that he would have blushed red if he had accidently did it. And apologize if he knew that I had caught him. I hope Bella does use that against him. If she did then she would chew him up and spit him out alive. Then again she was a virgin too. Last time I checked...

She'd be in good hands. She didn't have to care about him right away. Just rely on him. And in the long run she would love him. I knew it. He was her type. The quiet, mysterious, nerdy guy. Not a bad boy like Alexander is. Edward seemed like the guy to want to wait for marriage. Just like Bella.

Edward was in for a ride.

**I hope you all like it. Review please. I would like to thank those who already did on the last chapters. See ya later!**

**Scarlet~Ann~Volturi**


End file.
